Happy In Your Hands
by marie.sparkles
Summary: Nina and Fabian have graduated from collage and have had a baby.They have the most perfect life don't they? Maybe? Rated T for language. Couples: Fabina. Peddie, Jara, Mickber Alfie/OC Joy/OC. Third Genre Family. Mostly Fabina.
1. Ours

_And you'll say Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_~Ours - Taylor Swift_

* * *

_**Nina**_

I grin as I hear the door close and slam. I sit back in the rocking chair in the nursery. I had just put Autumn asleep. It's really hard for her to go to sleep. I look up to see the one and only Fabian Rutter leaning against the door frame. I give him a small smile.

"Hey."He says returning the smile.

"Hi, Can you please try to stay quiet?"I ask."I just put her to sleep."I whisper. he let's out a heavy sigh...

"Why is she always asleep when I get here."He complains. Usually I would say a comment about how he's always working,But I'm not in the mood.I just shrug my shoulders and rock slowly in the chair. I hear soft whimpering. I pick up Autumn. She rubs her little lays her head on my shoulder clinging onto me like a magnet.

"Thanks a lot."I say sarcastically.

"Your welcome."Fabian says flashing me a Fabian grin. I roll my eyes The door bell rings. I give Fabian Autumn.I walk down stairs and see Mick.I eye him funny. How did he in here?

"You guys should really lock this door."Mick says.I roll my eyes. "Where's your idiot husband?"

"Upstairs."Mick runs up the stairs. I follow. I soon catch up to Mick. He's looking at Fabian playing with Autumn.

"Who's the cutest baby in the world."Fabian says. She giggles.

"Even though he's an idiot I hate to admit. He's a good Dad."Mick says noticing my arrival. "You should keep 'em."Mick says with a smile.

"I plan too."I say with a smile at his comment and Fabian and Autumn.

"Fabian, I'm sorry to interrupt your moment,But I need your help." Mick says.

"With...?"Fabian asks

"It's private."Mick tells him.

"So...?"Fabian asks.

"Fabian, Stop being and ass-hole and come on." I shoot Mick a glare. He shrugs. He knows I hate when her curses around her.

"Sorry Mum."Mick says.

"Don't get kicked out."I warn

"Ooh I'm so scared."Mick says sarcastically."Any who come on!"Mick says . Fabian gives me Autumn and leaves the house with Mick. I sigh. Now I miss him. Mick just stole my husband. Like always. Fabian's never here! He's always working and when he's not at work he's with Mick. Why does Mick always need him? It must be very important for him to always need Fabian.

I kinda feel sorry for him. When Mara and him had split up Mick was heart-broken. I had never seen Mick cry. He's always been the person that is always...Happy and sometimes annoyingly loud.

I sit it the rocking chair and attempt to put Autumn to sleep. I fail. She's wide awake. She grins. I smile back at her.

"Dada."She says. Well I see who's won the popularity contest. I doubt she'll say Mommy or Mamma anytime soon.

"Sweetie, Daddy can't be home now.". Her lip starts quiver. Uh oh. I made her cry. Tears start to spill. I rock and bounce her trying to stop her sobs. Where the hell is he. I continue to rock and bounce Autumn as I sing "Hush Little Baby"

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_If that mocking' bird don't sing_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_If that diamond ring turns brass,_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a looking-glass_

_If that looking-glass gets broke_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a billy-goat_

_If that billy-goat don't pull,_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a cart and mule_

_If that cart and mule turn over_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_If that dog named Rover won't bark_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_If that Horse and Cart fall down,_  
_Then you'll be the sweetest little baby in town_

She stops. She rubs her little eyes and yawns. I kiss her little head and place her in her crib as she drifts off into a deep sleep. Hey, I'm pretty good at this parenting thing. When I first found out that I was pregnant I thought I was going to screw up her life and that she was a . Now that she's here I know she's not a mistake. She's a beautiful baby girl who Fabian and I enjoy to have around. If she was a mistake then she's a perfect mistake. I love her with all my heart and I'll do anything to make sure she's safe and happy.

I turn the baby monitor on and slowly walk out of the room. I go to the kitchen and start making dinner or supper as Fabian calls it. I turn on the radio but not too loud. I dance around singing._ "Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."  
_

Soon I'm done cooking and I'm just waiting for Fabian to get here. I look at the time. He should be here. Maybe just a few minutes?

Those minutes turned into an hours. I give up and wrap his food up and put it in the fridge. I go to our bedroom and lay down. My eyes lids start to get heavy. I drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

I wake up with strong arms wrapped around me. Fabian. He's asleep. No wonder. He's been out all night. I try to wiggle out of his arms not waking him. I fail his eyes shoot open. SHIT! He and his daughter are never heavy sleepers.

"Where ya going."He asks.

"Where were you last night?"I ask.

"I asked first."He defended. I glare at him. "With Mick."He sighs in defeat."Now where are you going?"

"Why does Mick always need you?"I ask. Fabian sighs.

"Mick likes this girl and he's afraid that she'd turn him down."

"I was going to the bathroom." I answer. I go to the bathroom. I take a shower, brush my teeth etc... I changed into a shirt that said addicted to love and a tank top under, jeans and black Uggs. I go check on Autumn. She's wide gives me a toothless grin.

"Dada!"She demands. I pick her up. She's getting bigger everyday.I take her to Fabian and I's bedroom.

"DADA!"She sequels as Fabian grabs her and starts to play with her. I smile. I have the perfect life.


	2. Unforgettablle

_That you take my breath away, ooooh 'Cause you are so unforgettable  
You are the melody that plays thought my veins Over and over,again and again  
Your sweet affection, I know it won't change  
A song would last for ever  
Further than the sky above  
For ever on, cause this is love  
~Unforgettablle -Tiffany Alvord_

* * *

**Nina**

I'm upset. It's didn't have work today...Or so I thought. He said and I quote. "I have to work today...I know it's Saturday. I-it's just...I have things to do.".So I'm just here. Home alone. Nothing to is said she was going to come over around 3...I haven't seen her in a 's always been busy with her boyfriend. I've never met I ask about him...Amber get's nervous like she doesn't want me to meet him.I just got a text. Amber.

* * *

Neens Im coming over. Ill be there in 15.

-A

* * *

Okay. Are you driving?

-N

* * *

Yes I am driving

-A

* * *

Amber your going to be in a car crash. See you when you. :D

-N

* * *

I toss my phone on the coffee table.I sigh. I hear laughing. I assume it's the kids that are at the park not too far away from here. I go check on 's asleep. How does she sleep so much but is a light sleeper.I leave the room closing the door rings.I go down stairs to answer.

"Hi Neens."Amber chirps.

"Hey."I smile at my blonde best friend.I motion for her to come in.

"Where's Fall?"Amber asks.I look puzzled at her question."Autumn means Fall."She explains. I laugh.

"When she get's older she'll hate you for calling her Fall."I tell her.

"Fall sounds cute to me."She looks down."Why is it so hot?"She asks.

"Take off your jacket."She shakes her looks ashamed. I give her a questioning look.

"I'm okay."She says.

"Are you sure? I'll turn the head down if your hot."I say.

"No I'm good."She says not so convincingly."So where is Fall?"

"She's aslee-"I'm interrupted by a baby's crying.I go up the stairs followed by make it to her room. Autumn smiles when she sees Amber and I. Amber scoops her up.

"Hey Autumn."She coos. Autumn giggles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So where is Fabian?"Amber asks.

"He's at work."I say simply

"Why? It's the weekend. He should be here."Amber says.

"I know. I know. Sometimes it seems like all he does is work.I do understand why he does."I tell her."When he was younger,his dad died so he doesn't like for other people that need help to not get it."I explain

"Oh...That's why he never talks about his dad."I nod.

"His mom got married two years after his fathers death."I tell her.

"Poor Fabian. I'd hate for my Daddy to get course I want him to be happy but him having another girl in his life would make me feel left out."Amber says.

Her Dad and Mum got a used to live with her mom when she was when she started to get older,like about felt unconformable around her mom's new boyfriend and said she'd rather live with her dad.

"I would too,"I 's phone started to ring. Her eyes lit up with fear when she read the caller ID.

"H-Hi...Yeah...I'm at a friends house...Nina's...I've only been here for about an hour and a half...But,...''She sighs."No, You are not the boss of me I'm fine so just leave me alone."She hisses,hanging up.I give her a 'What The Hell Just Happened' Look.

"Nothing, Nina.I gotta go."She leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey."Fabian says giving me a kiss on the cheek."I'm gonna go take a shower he says, Marching up the about thirty minutes he comes back grins at me.I look confused.

"What?"

"Nothing."He stares at me,grinning.

"What?"I laughs.

"Nothing Nina. I'm just trying to read your mind,"He says.I'm puzzled.

"You really need to stop hanging out with Alfie."I tell him. He laughs.I roll my eyes at him,playfully.I get up to go sit on the white fluffy couch.I turn the TV on. I go through the channels...

"So how was your day?"Fabian asks.I look at him funny.

"Fabian are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine."He lets me know.

"Why'd you have to work today?"I sighs.

"I'd tell you,But It's a secret."

"Isn't everything"I mumble.I glance at him from the corner of my eye. He's still grinning from ear to moves over to the couch."Your day must have been great."

"It's like every day at work."He says."Something did happen when I went upstairs.I'd tell you but knowing you,you'd get jealous."He says.

"I promise."I tell him..

"Guess who said their first word,"He says. Crap! I forgot to tell him. I don't want to ruin his moment so I won't tell him."Autumn! What did she say?"

"I'm not going to tell you."He says.

"Your such a dork." I laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to singing._"I love how I could get lost in your eyes.". _I smile. I've never hear Fabian sing. I heard him play the guitar never sing.I knew he could he'd never do it in front of me. I look at the it! Why didn't he wake me. I slide on my robe and go to the nursery. Autumn's asleep.

I go back to Fabian and I's room. He slips on his shirt.

"Hey." He says giving me a peak on the lips.

"Aren't you going to work?"I ask. He's wearing Jeans, converse and a red V-neck.

"No. I don't wanna."He the hell? He see's my expression."I don't have too."

"Oh,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Patricia**

"Robyn, please stop hitting your brother."I beg. Robyn's my seven year old daughter.I is she so difficult?

"I wouldn't have if he didn't say I was stupid!"She defends

"You are."Jason says. (Her twin and my son.)

"No I'm not you are."

"Shut up!"Jason growls

"Your such an asshole"She complains.

"And you a stuck up-"

"Okay. Enough you two!"I yell.

"Apologize."I demand.

Silence.

"Apologize."I say again.

"I'm sorry."They say together.

"Robyn, Never use that type of language again."

"Why? Dad says worse."Robyn says shaking her little blonde head."Mostly when he's watchin' sports"

" 'Cuz it's a bad word. Dummy"Jason says.

"Then why does Daddy say it?"She asks.

" He says it because he's old enough to make his own decisions"I explain.

"Ohh," She says. "So Daddy's bad?"She asks with a frown.

"No... It's just sometime he makes bad choices."I explain.

"Ohh, Why don't Ali come over no more?" She ask. Ali or Allison is Joy's got married to a guy named has green eyes and light brown hair. Kinda like Nina's but a little bit darker. Ali has her father eyes and everything else is Joy.

"Ali has been sick that's why they don't come over as much."I say.

"Is she gonna die?"Jason asks.

" 's not that ill."I say.

"Oh.. If she isn't then why can't she come over."

"You don't wanna get sick do you?"I ask.

"No."They both say.

"Alright then."I nod.

* * *

**YAY! The second chapter is complete! I was gonna be longer, But Ain't nobody got time for dat. I did not just say that...I'm suck a dork. Okay I'll update when I get at least four reviews.**


End file.
